The Greatest Loss
by Angel Yuy
Summary: 1xR One of their closest friends has died and a new threat has risen that has stolen thier princess, how can things be righted?
1. Part I:The Greatest Loss

The Greatest Loss   
Part I: The Loss  
This story may seem a little OOC but that is do to insanity so I don't really  
think it counts. I wrote this on how I felt today. Enjoy. May be a little   
angsty.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. The story was written for enjoyment   
purposes.  
  
* * *  
He awoke in the middle of the night; he had had the dream again. The same   
one that had been haunting him for the past month or so, he couldn't quite  
remember. Every time he had it he would awake right before the end and be  
drenched in sweat and the sheets stuck to him. He hated the dream more than  
anything, more than the training he has had, more than the missions, even more  
than the lives he was forced to take. It was the dream that had drove him to  
his present state, alone, living in a dark apartment with the windows covered  
by thick blankets as to not let any light in, living a solitude life full of  
misery and hate. Hate only for himself. His room resembled somewhat a   
cave that felt both dark and scary to be in. He hadn't eaten in days; he   
was incredibly thin and weak compared to how he had been before the dream  
had started. The dream, that was his problem it was the dream that caused   
this to happen. The dream was to blame. If only he could make it go away.  
**************************************************************  
If only I could make the dream leave me alone, to let me sleep in peace. I  
wish... No I can't wish that. It wouldn't make it any better. If there was  
only another way... I can't ask for help. I refuse. There has to be a better  
way to live than this. Of course I don't have to live either. No, that is  
completely out of the question. I can't kill myself. My missions are over   
and I don't need to kill myself. Or do I? I could, it would be so easy to do.  
Just close your eyes and let it happen. If I talked to them, maybe the dream  
would stop? But I can't talk to them; one is already dead. The other has long  
since forgotten me and doesn't need me to bother them. I could talk to the  
others, but they have their own lives now and don't need to worry about my  
problems. If she hadn't of died, maybe I wouldn't have this dream? Or   
would I for the other girl? If I talked to her would it go away? Would   
that stop it from coming? I could try. I'll call her, but it probably won't  
do me any good.  
**************************************************************  
He picked up the phone and after silent further debate, dialed the number   
and waited for the image to appear. When it appeared, it seemed so happy  
and carefree that he felt terrible for doing this and all the doubts he had   
before caught up with him. As he stared at the face, it seemed to sadden at  
his expression. He had been sleep deprived for so long and when he could  
sleep he would always awake from the nightmare. His eyes were bloodshot  
and had dark bags under them. The face on the screen would have made him  
feel better if he had not caused her the pain to look at him. Her face seemed   
so sad just because of him, he felt as if he were about to break down right  
then and there, but he couldn't let himself do that in front of her. "Well  
long time no see, huh?" she said trying to lighten the mood and break the   
dead silence. "Are you alright Heero?" she inquired him, he seemed so sad  
and she wanted to help anyway she could.  
  
"I'm sorry," he choked out. She looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "I  
shouldn't have called you," his voice was cracking up and he was about to  
break down, "I'm sorry Relena." Tears started to stream from his eyes as   
he reached to hand up the phone.  
  
"Heero! Wait..." is what he heard her say before he terminated the line.   
*****************************************************  
Why did I do that? I shouldn't have called; I just made it worse; now  
I've added another image to my dream. Another pain that I have caused her,  
another image to torment me forever. I have to leave. I have to leave this  
place, I have to leave this apartment, I have to get out. I have to get out!  
*****************************************************  
He sprang from the bedside he was on and to the door, before he reached it  
the phone rang. A split-second decision made him answer it, for hope that it  
might calm him and stop him from doing something irrational. He pressed the  
button to turn the monitor on, it was Duo. "Hey Heero man, whassup wich  
you? Hey listen, I just got a call from a certain someone, not mentioning   
names or anything, but she told me that you called her and like I promised  
you, I wouldn't give her your numba, so I called you instead. She told me   
that you looked like shit, not her words or anything because let's face it;   
Relena wouldn't say anything like that. But she told me what happened and  
I said I'd talk to ya, so what's wrong Heero? You can tell me anything."  
  
Heero was silent the entire time; Duo couldn't even tell that Heero was  
breathing until when he quieted to wait for Heero's answer. Heero let out  
a shaky sigh. His bottom lip trembled slightly and he broke down again.   
Tears streaming down his face he tried his best to tell Duo about the dream,  
about how it has haunted him, about how he thought he could make it go  
away and why he tried to talk to Relena. "Duo, you can't tell anyone what  
I'm about to tell you, you got it?" He nodded. Heero caught his breath,   
and continued. " It all started a month or so ago, I started getting this   
dream, about the bad memories of the past. I've tried everything I could   
think of but it won't go away and it's driving my crazy, Duo I am going   
insane from it, and I can't sleep and if I do within the first ten minutes   
the dream comes and I can't get any rest, I sleep but I don't rest, and  
I'm so tired," he stopped looking at the screen. He put his head down in  
his hands and started gasping for air. Try as he might, he couldn't stop  
crying.   
  
"Heero, tell me what the bad memories in the dream are," Duo said calmly.  
He hated seeing his friend this way, and he wanted to help him in anyway.   
  
"Relena..." as he said this Duo was pushed from the phone and another face  
appeared, the one from his previous call, unbeknownst to Heero. "Everything  
that I've done to hurt her, her face comes into my head of whenever or  
whatever I did to her happened. The pain on her face Duo, it kills me.  
Knowing that I caused it makes it ten times as worse. I tried to talk to   
her when I called her to apologize for everything but being that I am who  
I am, I couldn't say the words that I wanted to and when her face came   
up and saw me in my present state of looking like I just came back from   
hell, made her look so sad, out of pity no doubt." He stopped there. He fell  
back on his bed and lay there for a moment.  
  
Duo had to clamp his hand over Relena's mouth so she wouldn't say anything   
for Heero to acknowledge her presence. "Heero, hold on for one second  
alright? I'll be right back," he left his friend and dragged Relena into the  
next room so Heero wouldn't hear him yell at her. "Relena, first of all, he  
doesn't know that I am at your home, he's thinks I'm at mine. He doesn't   
know you were right there when he said that stuff to me. If he knew, he  
would hate himself, and me. And with the way he is now, who knows what he  
would do if he knew you heard him." Relena held back all the tears she could,  
but eventually failed when she thought about what Duo said. The hot tears  
started streaming down her cheeks and she had to hold back a cry. "I have  
to go back and talk to him. I think you should stay here Relena." As he   
walked back to the other room he heard music from the phone. "Heero?"  
  
He stared blankly into the phone, banging his head slightly to the beat of   
the music. "Duo, I gotta go. I'm sorry," Heero apologized as a hot tear came  
rolling down his cheek. His eyes grew watery and they burned.  
  
"Heero wait, don't go. You have to tell me more about this dream so that I  
might help you. Heero," Duo tried to convince him to stay.  
  
"Heero!" On hearing his name his head shot up and his eyes focused on   
the screen now. Relena came into view on the screen. He glared at Duo   
as more tears fell.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry..." he started but Heero interrupted him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You're not the ones with the problems. That's me  
remember. Right Relena?" he looked at her and their eyes met, both having  
tears fall. He broke the gaze and looked at Duo, sucking in a deep breath  
trying to calm himself he said this, "You shouldn't be the one who's sorry   
Duo. I've done worse things than you have. Oh, and about the dream, I guess  
I can tell you now since she heard everything anyway. Every time I close   
my eyes I see the faces of two people-two girls- that I have tortured and   
killed. Remember that little girl I told you about Duo? The girl and her dog?  
I see her and the destruction I caused when I blew up that base. I killed  
her Duo, an innocent little girl. And then there's the one I have tortured,   
the one that I have threatened and ignored and..." he paused to get the  
courage to say the words. " And loved." He stopped his speech and started  
shaking. He looked at Duo's eyes and saw the pain in them that he had for  
his friend. Then he looked at Relena; her eyes also full of pain and of guilt.   
  
"Heero, I'm so sorry..." she started but Heero interrupted her too.  
  
"No, Relena. I should be the one who's sorry. And I am, for everything that  
I have done to you I apologize. But now I must leave. You won't be able to  
contact me so don't try." He terminated the connection again. He fell back  
on his bed and curled up in a ball. He played his music louder; to try to   
drown out his thoughts. He just lay there and thought about how much this   
song identified with him. He just zoned out again, like he always did before.  
The phone rang again but he figured it was just Duo and Relena again so he  
left it. It eventually stopped 2 minutes later, but Heero didn't notice, he  
was murmuring the words of the song to himself.  
*****************************************************  
*I've felt the hate rise up in me...   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...   
I wander out where you can't see...   
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...   
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...   
I wander out where you can't see...   
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...   
goodbye   
  
I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time   
Everything is 3D blasphemy   
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up   
This is not the way I pictured me   
I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?   
Something about this, so very wrong...   
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this   
Is it a dream or a memory?   
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...   
I wander out where you can't see...   
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...   
  
Get outta my head cuz I don't need this   
why didn't I see this?   
I am a victim - Manchurian candidate   
I have sinned by just   
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away   
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...   
I wander out where you can't see...   
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...   
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...   
I wander out where you can't see...   
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...   
goodbye   
  
You haven't learned a thing   
I haven't changed a thing   
My flesh was in my bones   
The pain was always free   
  
You haven't learned a thing   
I haven't changed a thing   
My flesh was in my bones   
The pain was always free  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...   
I wander out where you can't see...   
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...   
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...   
I wander out where you can't see...   
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...   
uuuhhhah!  
  
And it waits for you!*  
  
  
Maybe, just maybe, that works. Maybe... I have to leave.  
*****************************************************  
Heero got up and packed his few things. He walked out the door and out of  
the building. He walked down the street with a backpack slung over his  
shoulder. He walked down the street and to the place he hid his Gundam. He  
climbed in and started it up. Pushing a few buttons, Zero was ready and   
operational. He flew up and headed in the direction of the Sanq Kingdom. He  
flew to the beach where he had first met Relena.   
*****************************************************  
This is where the whole thing started. This is where my dream originated;   
maybe this is the right place to end it?  
Staring of into the ocean is a peaceful thing; too bad I won't be able to do  
it among many other things again. But wait, I told Trowa to act on his   
emotions, would this be acting on mine? No, it wouldn't. My emotions are   
telling me to go away from here and to not self-detonate. But instead to go  
see Duo and Relena? What good would that do? So what if I love her? She  
was only crying because she felt pity for me. There's the button.  
*****************************************************  
He paused; he knew he had to make the right decision here. If he made the  
wrong one, God only knows what will happen. Heero knew that he would never  
fly Zero again, he would never see Duo, Trowa, Quatre, WuFei, or Relena  
again.   
*****************************************************  
Could I do that? Never see Relena? Only if it meant that I would never hurt  
her again. What the hell is that noise?  
*****************************************************   
He had to stop his thoughts due to the loud noise of another Gundam landing  
near him. It was Duo. He had seen Zero and decided to come talk to Heero.  
"Man what are you doing? You gonna self-detonate? What good would that  
do? I'll tell you-none. If you killed yourself, a lot more people would miss  
you than you think: me, the other guys, Relena. You didn't think that she  
wouldn't mind if you died do you? You told her and me that you love her.   
Well guess what buddy? She loves you too. She told me that she did right   
before she broke down crying when you hung up."  
  
"Duo, there is nothing to be done anymore. The missions are over, and as long   
as she is around there will be no more wars. I am a soldier. That is all I know   
how to be. Nothing else. Now back up, I don't want you to get caught in the   
explosion."  
  
"You moron!" Heero looked surprised at Duo. "Listen to me. She loves you!   
Don't do this. If you do, she will die herself, out of pain and grief and guilt.   
You didn't even let her apologize to you. If you die, she dies, and the world   
erupts into chaos. Four pilots won't do the work. We need five. You need to   
fly Zero over the Relena with me and Deathscythe and we can all sit down   
and talk about this ok? Come on, let's go now."  
  
"Thank you Duo. For everything." Duo took off towards the Peacecraft  
mansion once he was sure Heero was following. Duo turned to face the way  
towards Relena. "Hey, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah buddy?"  
  
"Tell Relena I forgive her and I love her for me."  
  
"WHAT!?! Heero No!" Duo stopped his Gundam and turned around to see   
the explosion on the sandy beach. "No."  
*****************************************************  
  
  
Well, you know that that doesn't have to be the end of the fic. Heero has   
survived self-detonation before, who says he can't do it again? Just tell  
me what you want to happen-- let him rest in peace, or return to his one  
true love and hopefully find an end to his nightmare?  
  
Angel Yuy  



	2. Part II: The Reason Life Sucks

The Greatest Loss  
Part II: The Reason Life Sucks  
Well, I hope you liked the first part, those of you who read it. If you didn't review the first  
chapter, please review in this one so I know if you want more or if I should quit.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I'm only borrowing them. I forgot  
to say in the last chapter that I do not own the song Wait and Bleed by Slipknot, they do.   
  
****************************************************************************  
Duo took his time on his way back to the Peacecraft mansion. He had to think hard about the  
events that had just happened, and what he was supposed to tell Relena. He thought about what  
Heero said to him mostly.  
  
*Begin Flashback*  
"Thank you Duo. For everything." Duo took off towards the Peacecraft mansion once he was  
sure Heero was following. Duo turned to face the way towards Relena. "Hey, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah buddy?"  
  
"Tell Relena I forgive her and I love her for me."  
  
"WHAT!?! Heero No!" Duo stopped his Gundam and turned around to see the explosion on the  
sandy beach. "No."  
* End Flashback*  
  
'Dammit Heero, how do you expect me to do this? You know I can't,' he stopped his thoughts   
when he reached the mansion. To make things worse for Duo, Relena came running out of the  
building towards the area where Duo had landed Deathscythe. 'Here goes nothing.' "Hey Relena."  
  
"Duo!" she yelled. As soon as she got two yards away from him and noticed his watery red eyes   
she stopped dead in her tracks. "Where's Heero?" she asked after looking around the field and   
in the sky around them. She heard Duo suck in a breath and she looked at him worriedly. "Duo?"  
  
"Relena," he paused to hold in a sob. " Heero's not coming back."  
  
"You mean to the mansion? Fine, where did he go? Let's go get him."  
  
"No, Relena. Heero is never coming back." Duo told her. He bowed his head and let a tear fall.   
And then, barely above a whisper he added, "He self-detonated."  
  
Relena fell to the ground, shaking and sucking in the air as though she were drowning. "Never?"  
She let go of all the tears she was trying to hold back. They flowed down her cheeks and felt  
hot against her now paled skin. Duo fell down to his knees and hugged Relena. "Did he say anything?  
I mean before he..."  
  
Duo nodded. "Let's go inside first okay?" He helped Relena stand up and they walked back the   
200 yards to the mansion in complete silence except for the occasional sob.   
  
Relena sat down on the couch and Duo sat next to her. "What did he tell you?" she asked him   
slowly, still trying to take in the shock of 'never'.   
  
"He said, 'Duo thank you for everything.' And then we started back here, but he's was like, 'Hey  
Duo,' and I go 'Yeah buddy,' and then he said," Duo had to stop to take in a breath and to wipe   
his eyes quick. " Then he said, 'Tell Relena that I forgive her and that I love her for me.'" Duo   
stopped again, he couldn't continue with the next part because he knew that it would just kill Relena  
to hear it.  
  
Relena's eyes were no longer as beautiful as they had been that morning. They were now red and  
watery and made Duo feel so awful that he had to turn away so he wouldn't see her face. "And   
then what happened?" she asked barely audible.  
  
"That's when I shouted, 'what? Heero No.' and then I turned around and saw the explosion go off  
against the sunset and on the beach and the sand was flying and" Duo bowed his head and wept.   
Every time he said the word 'and' he had to suck in a breath to continue. "Heero, why didn't you   
just listen to me? Why? Damn you Heero."  
  
Relena looked at Duo with tears flowing from her eyes and saw how he wept for his friend, she   
then put her face in her hands and started crying like she never had before. 'Heero...'  
  
Two months later   
  
Relena climbed out of her limo to face a grand building made of granite, steel, and had the most   
beautiful glass windows she had ever seen. Ever since the day on the beach when Heero 'left',   
Relena hadn't spoken a word to anyone unless she was in a business meeting where she argued and   
fought until her point was made clear: she wanted peace between their nation and hers. But now,   
she followed her bodyguards into the Meredith building where a small conference was to be held  
dealing with the safety of the Sanq Kingdom. Although this was a very important subject, Relena  
couldn't help but think about what happened exactly two months ago to the day, and about the   
funeral they had for him 3 weeks ago. 'Heero, I'm sorry, and for whatever it helps, I forgive you,   
too. I just want to be able to see you again, and to have the same sense of feeling I had when you  
would hide in the shadows and protect me. I always felt safe with you here, but now, I don't and   
I need you back. Please, Heero. Come back to me.'   
  
"Miss Dorlian, please come this way. The meeting will be held here in five minutes. Allow yourself  
time to prepare for the meeting," the secretary at the front desk said this to her. She seemed like  
a very nice lady.  
  
Relena nodded and went into the room and took a seat at the opposite end of where the host sat.   
She placed out her papers and waited for the others to come in. After Relena made her point, they  
took a small break and thought about what she had told them. Relena went out into the lounge area  
for a while and to see if Duo had come yet. She saw him sitting on a bench near a window and  
decided to join him. "Hey Relena," he greeted her.  
  
"Hi Duo," she smiled a weak, sad smile and sat down by him. "Duo, I know I probably shouldn't ask  
but, when you searched the beach, did you find any sign at all of Heero?"  
  
"No, nothing at all." Relena had a sudden feeling of joy when he said that and she couldn't figure  
out why.  
  
"Duo! If you didn't find anything, you know what that could mean don't you?" she asked suddenly  
standing up. Everyone in the lounge looked at her but she didn't care. Duo gave her a look as if   
she were crazy and then looked down. When he brought his head up his eyes went wide.  
  
"That bastard! He did it again! How on Earth can someone live through a self-detonation?" he asked  
her jumping to his feet.  
  
"No not one, two," she said smiling. "If he's not dead, then where the hell is he?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to find out, let's go," Duo grabbed Relena's arm and was about to  
pull her out the door when the door to the boardroom opened. Relena turned around and stopped   
Duo so suddenly he almost fell over. "What the heck? Lena let's go!"  
  
"My meeting... I can't leave yet Duo." He gave a look of total disbelief. "It won't take long I  
promise. I'll be out in five minutes." Relena ran to the door.  
  
"Yeah well that only lets him get two months and five minutes ahead of us!" he shouted after her.   
  
Two Days Later  
  
"It's about time you guys got here, I can't believe it took two days! All right down to work now.   
Trowa, I need you and Quatre to look through all the databases and records you can for hospitals  
or morgues or whatever you can think of as to where Heero may have gone. WuFei, you and me will  
check through the Preventer's database to see if we can come up with anything there. Relena, would  
you please go get me some lunch? I'm starving!" asked a very commanding Duo.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm right on it," said Relena sarcastically giving Duo a smirk, and walked towards the   
kitchen.  
  
"I'm still not sure what we're looking for here Duo," stated a very confused Quatre.  
  
"That's simple. We are just looking for any notification or clue that Heero is still alive so just  
look for any stolen vehicles or even bandages and gauze or something like that from a hospital.   
I'm not really sure what to look for, it is Heero Yuy ya know," Duo answered.  
  
5 minutes passed and Relena brought in lunch for all of them. They continued to search and eat   
their lunch at the same time for the next hour or so. All five boys were seated at computers typing  
busily as they searched for their friend. Relena had nothing to do while she waited for the boys to  
finish their search. Duo said that it would probably be best for her to rest mostly for the reason  
that she hadn't slept in 3 days. Her eyes seemed tired but they never lost their hope. "I know they  
will find Heero, they just have too. If Duo didn't find any sign of him on the beach, and just a   
bunch of Gundanium debris from the explosion, then Heero has to be alive. I don't think I can  
accept any other conclusion. Heero IS alive, and he will come back to us,' she thought. Then   
added, 'to me.' Sighing, Relena walked around the Preventer's Headquarters, not really paying  
attention to what was going on around her. She was just hallwalking (1), looking through opened  
doors, trying to find somewhere to go or something to do. She walked past a custodial closet and  
didn't give it more than a split second glance. She, instead, turned her head and looked at the  
door on the other side of the hall across from the closet. It was an office for one of the higher   
class Preventers. In this hall, the offices of the best Preventers had their offices; her brother,   
Noin, Sally, Une, WuFei, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo just for some. This door however was the only  
barrier between Relena and the office of a forgotten Preventer: Heero Yuy.   
  
Taking a deep breath she twisted the knob, finding it unlocked, and walked in peeking her head   
in first to make sure it was safe. She walked around the room looking at pictures and little objects  
on his desk and on his shelves. Just being in the room made her sad. She thought of him and felt  
like she would start crying again. 'I cry too much. No wonder WuFei thinks I'm so weak, I cry  
just being in this room. So what if is was Heero's old office? He won't be back. I had too much  
hope before, how do I know if Heero is dead or not. No one but him knows that for sure. As much  
as I want him to be alive that doesn't mean anything. I wan to be able to see him again, that would  
be nice. I just hope that it doesn't have to be at another funeral. I don't know what to think   
anymore, I want Heero back. That's all I know. But if he's dead I might as well be too. I love  
him way too much to not be with him. If he's not coming back, then I'm leaving the same way he  
did.' She walked around the room some more and came up to his desk. She looked at it and tilted  
her head to the side. "Heero..." she sat down in the chair and folded her arms on the desk and   
laid her head down on them. 2 minutes passed and Relena had fallen asleep.  
  
  
A.N. I'm sorry that this was shorter than the first one. I had originally planned to only have this  
one chapter but I was told that a happy ending was wanted. And with the idea that I had, I had  
to put it into a chapter by itself completely. I will get that out as soon as possible. Please review.  
  
  
Angel Yuy  



	3. Part III: Why Dreams Aren't Reality

  
  
The Greatest Loss  
Part III: Why dreams aren't reality  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, (c)Sotsu Agency * Sunrise*ANB Does  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena awoke when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly   
lifted her head up from the desk. She looked up and saw Duo standing next to her. "What is  
it? Is something wrong?" she asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"No nothing's wrong, and nothing will ever be wrong. We found Heero," he said and Relena  
eyes went wide. Duo grabbed her hand, "Come on, and let's go get him." Duo pulled Relena   
with him through the hallways to the control room. Everyone was in there and they were all   
talking excitedly. "All right. You guys wait here and Relena and I will go get Heero."  
  
"All right Duo, if you think that's best," Quatre commented.  
  
"Yeah, I do, Quatre. We'll be back as soon as we can." Duo and Relena ran out of the building  
and out to Relena's black jeep. Duo drove them to where he found out Heero was.  
  
"How did you find him? Where is he? Are we there yet? Duo answer me!" Relena pleaded. Duo  
wouldn't say anything to her; he just kept smiling and winking at her. "Duo! Where are we going?"  
  
"Just hold on, we're almost there."  
  
They came to a stop outside of the biggest hotel in the Sanq Kingdom. Duo parked the car and   
they both hopped out. Relena followed Duo into the hotel's main lobby. She looked around and   
everything seemed just as big and as beautiful as it did last time she was here. Duo went up to  
the font desk and asked, "Is there was a room for a one Heero Yuy?" The clerk, who looked a  
lot like Noin, said that she couldn't give out such information. Duo called Relena up to the   
counter, she ran over as fast as she could. "This here is Mr. Yuy's sister. We have been searching  
for him for a very long time, you see, Relena here is dying and he doesn't know yet." Duo gave her  
a desperate, pleading, puppy dog-eyed look. She caved and told them what room he was in. They  
raced to the elevator and went up to the 26th floor. They wandered the hall. "Room 218, Room   
218," he muttered as he looked at each door. "Aha, here is room 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 215,   
216, 217," he stopped in front of Heero's room. "Hey Relena," he whispered. She looked at him   
and he pointed at the door. She ran over quietly. "Here it is. Go on knock. I'll wait out here." He  
smiled at her as he backed up and mouthed out 'go on.' She smiled and knocked on Heero's door.  
  
"Who is it?" she heard from the other side. He must have been right next to the door by the way  
he sounded. She recognized his voiced and her heart skipped a beat. It leaped for joy and she   
thought it would fly out of her chest if she heard his voice again, no matter what he said. She just   
prayed it wasn't 'go away.'  
  
"It's-it's Relena," she stuttered in her nervousness. She heard the privacy chain be unlatched  
and the dead-bolt unlocked. The door swung open and she came face-to-face with her Heero.   
"Heero..."  
  
"Relena? What are you doing here, how did you know where I was?" he asked confused and   
disappointed that she found him here, alive when he wasn't supposed to be.  
  
"I've been searching for you," she said simply. "I-I missed you, Heero."  
  
He sighed and bowed his head. She continued to watch his every move. She was just delighted   
that he wasn't dead and that he was standing right there in front of her. He brought his head   
up and looked Relena right in the eyes. The gaze was so deep she could have sworn he saw her   
soul, if not more, her very being through her eyes and that he wanted to know every little detail   
of it. Her gaze was just the same, she searched to see his soul, to see what he felt and to see   
any emotion what so ever. "Relena..." he whispered. She snapped out of her entrancement and   
realized that Heero had tears in his eyes. He took her hand and led her into his room. Duo,   
who had seen all of this, just smiled and walked down the hall whistling and took Relena's car   
back to the Preventer's Headquarters.  
  
"Heero, why did you do that? Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you hide? Why did   
you-?" she got cut off from her little game of twenty questions when Heero covered her mouth   
with his. He held her close and tight to him as he kissed her with all the passion he has had for   
her ever since the first time he realized he was in love with her. She returned the kiss with all   
of her passion. "Heero," she said as soon as the kiss broke. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, sure you're not," he said smiling and kissed her again.  
  
  
*Here would be where you image their night okay??*  
  
  
Relena awoke when she felt a shift in the bed. She looked over to see Heero had sat up next to   
her. "Heero?" she asked in soothing voice.   
  
"Hmm?" he turned around to face her. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "Hungry?"   
he asked and was responded by a nod.  
  
Relena couldn't tell if it was night or day anymore. In the room thick, black curtains covered all   
of the windows. She looked around the big bedroom and thought 'Whoa, and this is only part of   
the hotel suite. This is huge!' She stood up and walked around the room over to the bathroom. She   
opened up a small linen closet and grabbed a robe just as Heero came back in. "Relena? Relena,   
where are you?" He walked over to the bathroom and saw her standing in front of the mirror   
trying to fix the mess of hair she had on her head. He smirked and walked up behind her and   
slipped his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned back onto his chest.   
  
"Heero, why does this seem so... so perfect?" she asked as she watched him in the mirror.  
  
"Well, Relena. Everything seems perfect in dreams." Her eyes went wide...  
  
Back in Heero's office  
  
Relena's head darted up and she scanned the area. She was back in Heero's office. Nothing had   
changed; she was still wearing the same clothes she had had on earlier, and everything was in its   
place. 'It was a dream? It couldn't have been. It was so real, I... I wanted it to be real.' She   
felt on the verge of tears so she pinched herself to forget about that and realize the new pain.   
(AN: I was taught that by my cousin at my great grandma's funeral on Tuesday. It works.) She   
forgot that sensation and looked around the room again, just to get a feel or a sense that Heero   
was still here. She looked out the window; it was dark out now. The chair across the room was a   
pale blue from the moonlight that poured through the window. She looked to the left side of the  
room at the bookshelf. Lots of books that Heero, no doubt, probably hasn't read. 'Just to look   
important,' she thought as she smiled a sad smile. She looked at what was on the desk; a lamp and   
in/out box where Sally put all his assignments when he was away. Nothing else. No pictures, no   
papers, no nothing. 'How odd.' She decided to look in the drawers. She pulled out the top left   
one, just a few old files. She pulled out the one below that and found some papers from an old   
assignment. She found a few more folders and files in the other bottom drawer. She pulled out   
the last drawer on the top right. Inside she found his other gun, two extra clips, and a book.   
She carefully took out the gun and the clips and pulled out the book. It was entitled- The First   
King of Shannara by Terry Brooks. (AN: I'm reading that now, it's pretty cool.) 'So he does get   
bored. Hmm? What's this?' Underneath where the book had been was an overturned picture   
frame. As she reached for it, she heard a voice at the door.   
  
"Do you always look in other people's drawers?"  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry, I know that was shorter than the other chapters but my head has kind of been   
preoccupied this last week. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Sorry again that it   
was short. ^_^ Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Angel Yuy  



	4. Part IV: The Search Begins

The Greatest Loss

Part IV: The Search Begins

Disclaimer: Sotsu Agency * Sunrise*ANB owns Gundam Wing. I am; it was written purely for enjoyment

* * *

"You like looking in other people's drawers?" the voice in the doorway made Relena look up. She couldn't tell who it was so she stayed still in the chair. She didn't really hear the voice- her thoughts were stuck on Heero and the dream. The person came into the room and entered into the moonlight that flowed through the large windows. It was Duo.

"Oh, Duo. It's you. You startled me," Relena commented softly as she closed the desk drawer. "Any news?"

"Nope, not yet. Sorry," he paused and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He had a sad but thoughtful expression on his face. "But, Lena, you know that there is a small chance that-"

"Duo! Don't even say that!" She jumped up from the chair. "You know just as well as I do, being his best friend and all, that Heero Yuy is an incredibly strong person and that he could have survived that detonation; he's done it before." When she stopped, her eyes had swelled up with tears. She walked over by the bookshelf to hide her eyes from Duo. She was afraid to blink because if she did the tears would fall. She looked back and blinked. Duo noticed as the tears reflected the moonlight. He sighed and looked at the floor. Wiping the tears away, she went and sat back down in Heero's desk chair.

"Relena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but you know that there is a chance. Even though it is Heero, there is still a chance. I just don't want all of us to get our hopes to high and then have them crashed when reality hits us and we accept that Heero may be dead. Just because I, or anyone else, didn't find anything on the beach doesn't mean anything. He could still be dead. The only way we can know if he is alive or not is to find him. But where could we look?" Duo stopped and silently pondered, as did Relena.

"He could be on any of the Colonies. That search could take forever. Millions of people live on the Colonies. We could search the docking bay and shuttle records for the past two months, but if we did, we would have to for every Colony and every docking bay. Knowing Heero, he would go under a fake name anyways wouldn't he? We could search here on Earth, but that search, too, could be near impossible to do. Billions of people live on Earth. Where would we even begin? If Heero were here and he was looking for you or one of the other pilots, he probably would have found you by now," she stopped and sighed. She looked at Duo with wondering eyes. "He would probably have set up some sort of search program on his computer to search the names on the shuttle lists for certain names or something." She folded her arms and laid them on the desk. 'Oh, Heero, Why did you have to leave me?' She felt like crying, so she laid her head on her arms.

"I know what you mean. Heero was an expert at anything hi-tech. Hacking, creating programs and viruses, you name it he could do it. You're right: Heero Yuy would have found any of us the moment we came out of hiding." Duo stood up and walked over by Relena. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lena. Milliardo sent me to get you, but you can just come back to the control room when you're okay, alright?" And then Duo left the room and went back to the control room where the others were. 

"Heero." She stood up from the chair. "Shoot, I don't want them to know I was crying. I probably look like shit," she walked over the bathroom. She pressed the door open just enough to fit in. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Making sure her eyes weren't so red and puffy, she turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom out into the main office, and down the control room to see what her brother wanted.

"Yes Milliardo?" she said as she walked into the room. "You wanted to see me?" As she walked in, she got sad looks from the other people in the room, but she didn't notice. She walked up to her brother and he gave her a hug. 

" I just wanted to know that you were okay. You've been gone all day. Where were you?" he asked her as he ended the hug and led Relena over to where Noin and Trowa were.

"I was in Heero's office," she looked down so she didn't have to see the shocked and worried glances that were on her; she could feel them. "I fell asleep. I'm sorry to have worried you, Milliardo."

"Oh, it's alright. Well, we've been searching all over and we haven't found anything yet," He said to his sister.

"Any luck on the shuttles to or from L1, Trowa?" Milliardo asked looking at the screen over Trowa's shoulder.

"No, nothing yet. I've been searching for names that Heero might use or might be related to him in some way, but there is nothing on L1. I've looked up every record for the past two months on docking bay on the damned thing, and nothing. I'm sorry," and Trowa closed his eyes as he winced. 

'No luck here Heero, but I swear, we will find you. For Relena's sake and ours.' "Anything from the rest of you?"

"Nothing here," Quatre said sadly and the look made Relena feel like crying all over again.

"No. I can't find him either," said a very annoyed and angry WuFei. 'Oh, the injustice of it all! Heero, why even try to hide from us? Why?'

"I haven't had any luck either, none of us have. I'm sorry," commented Sally. Relena bowed her head. She had to think of somewhere that Heero may have gone to.

Duo was searching now too, and after another two hours of searching, no one had come up with anything and he was becoming royally pissed. "That's it!" he shouted as he stood up from his chair after everyone gave his or her bad news. "This is bullshit. We can't focus all of our thoughts on him being on the Colonies. The Earth is a huge place! He could be here, in the Kingdom, and we wouldn't know because we have spent the last 40 fucking hours sitting in front of computer screens, searching list after list of names of people who we don't know, or give a damn about! I don't care what you guys do, continue searching on the Colonies, but I am going to search here- on Earth." He looked at Relena who had tears swelling in her eyes again. " I'm gonna go find Heero." 

"Duo, wait for me," and Relena followed him out of the room, leaving everyone else awestruck and contemplating what they should do. 

Sally was the first to speak. "All right, everyone listen to me. Duo is right. We can't only focus on the Colonies. We can dispatch some soldiers to go and search the Airport passenger lists. They could search the cities, and look through police reports, or hospital records. We have to find him. Do what you think will be best. But we will have people here on the computers looking through the Colonies."

"Duo, before we leave, I want to see something in Heero's office quick," Relena said as she remembered the overturned picture from before. They were right down the hall from his office anyways.

"All right, but be quick about it. I'll be in my office. We'll leave in 10 minutes."

Relena ran over to Heero's office. She twisted the handle only to find it had been locked. 'I don't remember locking his door when I came out,' She thought. 'Duo might have a key.' She ran back to Duo's office.

"That was quick," he commented and smiled. "I was only kidding. What's up?"

"Well, his door is locked and I was wondering if you had a key?" Relena asked him. Duo reached into his top left desk drawer and pulled out a key. He tossed it to Relena. "Thank you." She ran back to Heero's office and unlocked the door. She slipped through the door when it was wide enough. She quietly closed the door behind her. As Relena reached for the light switch her hand was grabbed by another hand and it was pulled up behind her back. She winced before she felt one clamp down hard on her mouth so she wouldn't be able to scream. Relena tried to struggle away from the intruder but the grip they had was too strong. Her arm was pulled up tight and she arched her back to follow her hand trying to lessen the pain. Relena ended up leaning against the intruder. 'It's a man. Oh, God. Help me. Heero. Where are you when I need you? If I could only get Duo's attention.' Then she got an idea. She tried to bend forward, bringing the man with her. But then she snapped her waist back and as they both toppled over, she tried to kick the window on the door. If it broke and made a crashing noise, Duo might hear it and come to her rescue. As the man and Relena fell, he noticed her attempt and kicked her leg down with his own. When hitting the ground, he got the wind knocked out of him and lost hid grip on Relena. She got back up to her feet. She tried to reach the door, but the man grabbed her ankle and she tripped and landed on the hardwood floor. The man crawled up to her and put his knee on her waist so she would then be grounded. 

He grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her and there he held them with one hand and used the other to cover her mouth. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." She didn't have time to try and recognize the voice before she was knocked unconscious. 

'What is taking her so long?' Duo wondered. He walked over to Heero's office and opened the door. He reached and turned on the light switch. "Well, the lights are on but nobody's home." He searched the room for Relena but he couldn't find her anywhere. 'Maybe she had to talk to Milliardo again. But wouldn't she tell me she was going back?' Duo turned the lights off and went back to the control room to see if Relena was there. 

"Hey Duo," Sally greeted. 

"Have you guys seen Relena?" he asked after not seeing her in the room.

"No, I thought she went with you Maxwell?" Milliardo asked the pilot.

"Well, she had to go see something in Heero's office, but when I went there to get her she was gone. I just figured she came here to see you or something." He said.

"No, she hasn't been here. Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Sally questioned.

"Yeah, probably. I better go back. See ya." And Duo ran back down to his office.

"Ya know what? Heero is a very strange guy. First he disappears after the whole Mariemaya incident, and finally decided to come back and work for the Preventers. Now, he self-detonates and supposedly fakes his death, hides from all of us, and has practically vanished from the face of the Earth. He is one remarkable person. Not to mention the fact that he seems so... inhuman. He has no emotions and barely shows it when he gets hurt. Like when Duo told us that Heero set his leg back in place; how on Earth could he do that? Think about how you would act with that much pain, forgetting of course that you are Gundam pilots. How bad would that hurt? I mean... ow," besides now and reporting her status on her search, Hilde had been quiet the whole time. 

Milliardo and the others just gave her a funny look. "Yes Hilde, we all know how Heero is. But we have to find him. He is an important part of the Preventers and a good friend to us, well most of us anyways." Quatre said. Everyone had a silent reflection on how Heero has affected their lives. WuFei had only one thought about all of it: 'If only you knew what you were putting us through, Heero. We will find you, and when we do, you can believe that you're gonna get your ass kicked.'

Angel Yuy 


	5. Part V: The Secret of the Truth

The Greatest Loss

Part V: The Secret of the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. The story was written for enjoyment purposes

* * *

Relena awoke and opened her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around to see where she was. Her mind took in the surroundings; a small coffee table, a couch-opposite of the one she was lying on, two black leather chairs, and another chair next to a desk that stood by the wall that held a laptop, lamp, and a messy pile of semi-stacked papers. The rest she couldn't see though, she was lying on her side on a couch, and the rest was behind her. She sat up and realized she wasn't tied up or had any restraints on at all. She was in a hotel room. Behind her, she finally saw the rest of the room: a bed, bathroom, TV/VCR and DVD player, and the door that led to the hallway. There was no one else in the room, for now anyways. Realizing she had to get out of there, she leapt off the couch and bounded to the door. As she reached it the doorknob started turning.

"No, Milliardo. I'm sorry, but I couldn't find Relena. I looked in Heero's office and washroom. I looked in my office and washroom. I looked in the surrounding offices and I even looked in both the women's and men's bathrooms," Duo said, trying to calm the Tallgeese pilot down; it wasn't working. Milliardo's face was turning a deeper shade of red as his anger grew. He wanted to know where the hell his sister was, and he wanted to know now. 

"Zechs, don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sure of it," Noin said comfortingly. "Relena is a strong girl, she'll hold out until we find her."

"I know that if Heero were here and Relena was missing that the moment he knew he would have been out the door and already have a lead on finding her," Duo muttered to himself. "As soon as he found out Mariemaya took her he was out the door and running down the hall," Duo said this part louder, without realizing it, and everyone heard him. The second part made everyone try to think of what Duo was thinking, though he and WuFei were the only ones that heard the first part.

WuFei though about what Duo muttered to himself for a moment and then his eyes went wide as an idea came to his head. "I think Duo may be right," he started. "I mean, when Mariemaya first took Relena, he was the first one to find out anything and when he did it was right after he found out she was gone. Maybe if he knew what happened now, he would come out- if he is still alive -and try to help us save Relena, or just do it himself."

"So, you're saying that if Heero knew, he would come and help us?" Quatre inquired. "He would only ask for help if he really needed it and I mean really. Heero isn't quite the type of guy that goes around asking for help. And besides, we don't even know if he is dead or not! What if he is and we leave it up to him to save Miss Relena? It'd be just like we were abandoning her."

"Quatre," Zechs said quietly, "calm down. We know that Heero is very strong willed and hardheaded. That doesn't mean that he wouldn't come to us. If he realizes that the threat is too large, he will come to us. He isn't a dumbass; he knows what he can handle. And he knows that if he finds Relena and he doesn't tell me that I will kill him anyways. If he is alive, and he knows, he will come. He had better anyways."

She watched the doorknob slowly turn and she stood, frozen with her hand stretched out for it. As the door creaked open just a sliver, she regained her composure and darted, quietly as she could, back over and lay down on the couch the same way she was when she woke up. She heard as the door opened and closed, and quiet footsteps making their way to the couch. Oh no, oh no, oh please no. She thought to herself. The person walked next the arm of the couch, opposite of her head, and with her eyes opened just enough to make out shadows she raised her leg and kicked at the man. "Woah, shit!" was the cry she heard and as her ankle got caught in the man's grip, she opened her eyes and half way sat up and tried to pull her foot back. She tried not to look at the man; she just wanted to get away.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him. "Please! I just want to go home with my brother, and Noin, and my friends. Let GO!" she jerked her leg with all her might and she felt his grip loosen so she fell to the floor and crawled to the side of the couch farthest from him. She sat there trying to figure out how to get to the door when she heard and felt the man flop down on the couch and put his chin right above her on the armrest. She could feel his gaze on her and she realized she was screwed, "Damn," she muttered. 

"Excuse me princess? What was that?" His voice made Relena's eyes go wide in shock. She whirled around up onto her feet and looked down at the man on the couch. He looked up at her with amusement in his eyes, but he didn't let it show on his face. 

"You," she tried. "You're," she winced at her loss of words and at the sharp feelings that burst into her heart. "You're," she tried again but ended up just tilting her head to the side a little and stared at him in disbelief. 

He stood up and walked over to her. When he was about two feet away he finished her sentence for her. "Supposed to be dead?"

A very agitated Zechs Marquise lead a small fleet of other Gundam pilots down the hall to Heero's office. "If there are any clues anywhere, they have to be in here," he said as he opened the door to the office. "Let's get looking." Everyone started their own search that they had in mind; Noin and Zechs search one of the file cabinets, Trowa and WuFei another, and Quatre and Hilde searched through the details of the room like the bookshelf and the bathroom. Duo remembered Relena looking in Heero's desk so he started there. He looked through and found everything Relena did; the old folders, files, and papers from his old cases; the gun and extra clips, the overturned picture and a file under that. He picked it up and looked at it, figuring it would be harmless. His eyes went wide at what he saw. 

"Zechs," he tried to say to platinum haired man, but his voice caught in his throat as he choked on his gum. "Zechs!" he yelled and everyone heard this time. He jumped up from the chair and whirled around the desk and practically smashed into the man who had met him in the middle of their distance apart. "Who's this?" he asked as he handed the picture and file over.

Zechs immediately recognized the person in the picture. "David Gibson." He slammed the file and the picture down on the desk. Zechs' face grew red with anger. Everyone was gathered around the desk and they were all curious about Duo's yell and Zechs' red face. When asked if Zechs thought Gibson had done it, he responded, "That can't be. It couldn't have been Gibson. He's dead. He died in an explosion three years ago."

"Ya know Relena, just because I'm supposed to be dead doesn't mean that am dead. Miracles do happen," he told her smiling. She took a step back. "Hey, don't be scared. I'm really here now. Come here," he held his arms out for a hug. She took another step back. "Hey, Relena, that hurts. You know that I would never, ever cause any harm to you. I love you."

"No." It came as a whisper out of her mouth, but he still heard it. His eyes narrowed and his smile vanished. "Miracles don't happen for me."

"Miracles happen for everyone, even you. I am, after all, here aren't I?" he said smiling and boasting about him being alive and well. 

She took a step back again; she was nearing the wall and realized she was going to be screwed in two more steps. Debating what she should do now was tough. She could make a mad dash for the door, she could try to hit him but that would go against her reasons of being a pacifist, or she could stay right where she was and pray that some how she would be saved. Today, fortunately, was her lucky day. The door flew open and a soldier stood in the doorway. "Sir, I've been told to retrieve you and bring you to the commander's quarters," he stated.

Although Relena had never been so scared in her life, she was relieved to see the soldier who had no doubt just saved her from a whole mess of trouble. "All right, thank you. But I have one request, please, watch Miss Relena until I come back? Make sure she doesn't do anything...stupid. If she does you have my permission to shoot her, but just a wound you hear me? Don't kill her." And with that, the man left the room to see his commander. 

Relena, still scared, decided to go and sit on the couch she woke up on and debate the options that she is now left with. How can I get out of here she thought. She looked over to the door to see that the soldier had shut it and was now sitting in the chair near the desk that she noticed earlier. Strange guy, but I don't think I could get past him to the door she thought as she looked over to the window. Hmm. The window, I wonder how far the fall would be? She got off the couch and went to the window. "You should stay out of site Miss Relena, there are a lot of people on this base that don't like you that much and most of them have guns and very accurate aims," the soldier warned her.

She turned her head from the window to him. She looked him up and down and asked, "Are you one of those people?" He stood and shook his head no. "Oh really?" she asked; turning her whole body towards him. "Then what kind of person are you?"

He stood took a few big steps toward her and slowed when he had covered well over half the distance between them. "I'm the kind of person that would do it face to face than as an assassin would." She let out a small gasp but quickly turned towards the window again. "But I wouldn't kill someone as important to peace as you are, Relena. I'm one of the very few people on this base that would rather save you." He was now right next to Relena, literally face to face; they could hear each other breathing. Relena felt a little bit of déjà vu and it sent a chill up her spine. The soldier noticed her shiver and smirked, "Don't be afraid of me Relena. Like I said, I want to help you. The commander didn't want to see Gibson, he's on vacation." She turned to the soldier. "The commander's quarters are practically on the other side of the base, he won't be back for a while."

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"My name is Chris, I'm a friend to one of your friends. I wasn't supposed to mention their name but I can tell you don't believe me. He's gonna kill me for sure now," he started but Relena interrupted.

"He who? Duo? Trowa?" she asked curiously. 'Do they already know where I am before I do?' she wondered.

"Uh, no. Heero Yuy."

"Um, Zechs?" Quatre asked softly. "Who is David Gibson?"

"I'll tell you who that bastard is. We met at an ESUN meeting a few years back. He was just an acquaintance, but when I saw him flirting with Relena after a meeting some time later and he wouldn't leave her alone when she had asked, I intervened and he left her alone. But, he tried to kidnap Relena four years ago and we stopped him. He died three years ago. He was trying to steal some mobile suits from the Victoria Base." Noin nodded her head as she remembered the incident. 

"You think he took Relena?" Trowa asked.

"He tried before, he might have tried again, but this time he just might have succeeded. And if not, at least this is a lead," Zechs said to all of them who in return nodded. "But, how did Heero know about David and Relena?" No one knew the answer so they all kept quiet. They had to find out where this guy was and then they would probably be able to find Relena. But, like Zechs said, the question on everyone's mind was: how did Heero know?

Angel Yuy 


	6. Part VI: The Sequence of Lies, Love, and...

The Greatest Loss  
Part VI: The Sequence of Lies, Love, and Loyalty  
  
Disclaimer: These things totally suck. I do not own Gundam Wing. I leave that to Sotsu Agency* Sunrise* ANB  
* * *  
  
"Miss Relena, the Commander's quarters are clear across the base. If we're going to get out of here then we best be going before Gibson returns," Chris stated. He didn't get any reactions from her so he tried again. "Relena?" Still no answer. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes to get her attention.  
  
She stared out the window, not at anything in particular really. She felt numb and weakened. She couldn't feel her limbs and her heart was racing. She felt her eyes fill with tears as reality was starting to hit. Slowly, she turned her head towards Chris. He gazed at her in wonder; she stared back with the same. "Heero? When... When did you see him?" she asked, her voice fading to a whisper.  
  
"I saw him about..." he looked at his watch quickly; he knew they had to get out of there, and soon. "Six hours ago."  
  
Relena felt as though she would faint. Heero, Alive! She was so happy and relieved and, and, and she didn't know what else she felt but Heero was alive! That is all that matters now. As the tears of joy fell from her eyes, she asked, "Can we go to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he's waiting for us right now, we must leave. Come now, hurry," she didn't realize it before considering all the excitement, but Chris carried a small English accent when he spoke. Standing there, as if still in a daze, Relena stared at Chris and he was becoming a little frustrated. "I wish now that Heero had told me how stubborn you were," he said as he grabbed her wrist. "We have to get going." He led Relena to the door, peeked out to make sure it was safe, and ran silently down the hall. The reached the corner and he glanced around, remembering which way to go. They headed left, towards the hanger where all the vehicles were kept. They ran to the end of the hall, took a left to the end of that hall, were about to turn right, but ran Chris ran into a guard and Relena came crashing into him from behind. The both fell onto the guard and onto the floor. "Come," simple word spoken as a harsh command, Chris pulled Relena Peacecraft to her feet and started to lead them down the hall again. They heard the guard yell at them to stop, but they continued on down the hall even as he called for backup. They finally made it to the hangar and Chris stopped them in the doorway. He searched the room quickly for the vehicle that was needed for their escape. "There!" he pointed to a black BMW on the far side of the hangar. It was running and there was someone inside. Relena tried to make out who it was but couldn't because of the poor lighting and because the car was still to far away even as they ran.  
  
They reached the car and Chris opened the back door and pushed Relena inside, then ran to the other side of the car and jumped into the passenger seat. The car skidded out of the hangar and down the road out of the base. They flew down the highway and cut off about five miles down where the driver, still unseen by Relena who was watching out the back window as two military jeeps followed them, took a sharp turn onto a gravel road.   
  
"How many?" the driver asked.  
  
"Huh?" Relena replied, she didn't hear what was said over the incredibly loud music that was being played.   
  
After another sharp turn. The driver turned his head to look at Relena through the rearview mirror. "How many?" he asked again before turning his head back to watch the road. Those eyes, she thought. I haven't seen those eyes in a long time. "Relena! Now is definitely not the time to go off into La La Land. Tell me how many jeeps Relena," he commanded.  
  
"Two," it came just above a whisper.  
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Two!" she shouted over the music.  
  
"Heero! Maybe you should turn your music down?" Chris shouted, asking him.  
  
"Fuck no, this song kicks ass. I will never turn off my Limp Bizkit music, are you mad? Let's just worry about those jeeps," he said changing the subject. He drove the car around another sharp corner and swerved off onto another road. Relena screamed as she was thrown from one side of the car to another. "Seatbelts," was simply stated by the driver who seemed to be having way too much fun with this. Relena put hers on before that could happen again. Chris was sitting watching the road and grinning from ear to ear as Heero made his way through a forest, swerving along the road, barely missing trees. Heero Yuy and Chris were having fun with this while poor Relena was stuck in the back, holding her knees to her chest, trying to keep herself from screaming again whenever they came too close for comfort to the next tree. They made there way around a bend and heard a crash and explosion as one of the military jeeps smashed into a tree. "All right, Chris, take the wheel; Relena, move over." Heero waited until Chris was situated and in control of the car. "Keep it fast, but not so much that you can't make the turns." He climbed over the seat and sat next to Relena. He could tell she was scared, but couldn't help but smile at her and she looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Hey," he smiled to her before he rolled down the window and stuck his head out as they came out from the forest. The wind whipped his hair around his head as he reached for his gun and pointed it at the car. As his aim was set perfect, he showed a small smirk on his lips and fired the gun. Relena heard a tire blow and the car wipe out. She turned around and looked out the window as Heero pulled himself back in the car. She saw the car roll over five times before the people were thrown halfway out and the car exploded. She gasped at the size of the flames. "And that right there is the exact reason that you do not carry explosives in your car. Especially when you don't know that they're there," Heero smiled as he saw Chris laughing in the mirror.   
  
"Should we head back then?" Chris asked Heero.  
  
"Yeah, might as well." He turned his attention to Relena who was staring at the back of the seat ahead of her. Heero Yuy sat down now, fully on the seat. He watched Relena watch seat. "Did it move yet?" She slowly turned her head to him, confusion clearly shown in her eyes. "The seat, did it move? You're obviously watching it for some reason," he explained to her. She shook her head no. He just smiled back as she stared at him in wonder. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but he cut her off. "I'll tell you what happened later, I promise I'll explain everything."  
  
"Hey Heero, well be back in about twenty minutes or so. Miss Relena, you should rest a bit," Chris stated to the pair in the back seat. "And no funny business Heero; be nice to the girl, no tricks or I'll tell her brother." Heero put his hands up to show they were not any place they shouldn't be. "Good," he smiled to them.   
  
* * *  
  
  
"THIS IS FUCKING NUTS!" the shout was heard throughout the Peacecraft Mansion. Everyone in the house, mainly the Gundam Pilots, Sally Po, Hilde Schebeiker, and Lucretzia Noin, ran to the living room where the shout originated. "Tell me what the hell is going on," a very angry Milliardo Peacecraft, A.K.A. Zechs Merquise, commanded to the man he was speaking with on the vid-phone. "You know where my sister is, but you won't tell me? I swear to you, if you do not tell me right now, I will hunt you down myself and kill you!" everyone stood back in shock, and tried to stay out of the grumpy Tallgeese's pilot's way.   
  
"Geez, maybe I should have let her speak with you. She tried to explain that you were overprotective but this is crazy!" the man with the English accent said laughing.   
  
"You will tell me where she is," Zechs commanded.   
  
"All in good time my friend," his face suddenly became a little more serious. "All I'm aloud to say now is that she is safe where she is and no harm will come to her while we fix this whole thing. All right?" he asked Zechs.  
  
"No it's not all right! Let me speak with Relena!" Zechs shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's resting now. We has some fun earlier and she's really tired," the man said smiling, not realizing what he had just suggested to his captive's older brother. But as soon as Zechs eyes went wide he did and fixed his words. "I mean, on our way from the base she was being held at back to here." Zechs had a questioning look in his eyes. "I mean, she was in the backseat, and my friend, not me, climbed back there with her," not making the situation any better, the English man was making Zechs think that he was mental or something. Zechs glared at the man. "Woah, waitaminute! You are taking this completely the wrong way. My friend, Heero, wouldn't do anything like that to your sister, I mean sometimes he can be a little odd and do weird things but he wouldn't do that," he rambled.   
  
Duo heard all of this and ran up to the screen, pushing a dumbfounded Zechs Merquise out of the way. "Wait! Did, did you say Heero?" the man nodded. Duo's heart began to beat faster. "As in Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?"   
  
"Know him? Know him? He's only my best friend! Where is he? Let me talk to him!" Duo commanded and he was on the verge of flipping out on the man.  
  
"Woah, calm down uh..." he stopped and looked off to his left. He turned back to the screen. "Duo, right?" He nodded. "Heero is here, but he's in with Relena right now, so- ow! What was that for?" He yelled off to the side. Everyone in the Peacecraft Mansion had crowded around the vid-phone. They heard whispering from the side and the English man turned back to them, rubbing his arm where he was hit when a bolt was thrown at him. "I mean, Heero isn't in there with Relena, he's right here," another bolt was thrown, "Holy fuck, what is your problem?" he received a glare from off screen. "I mean, Heero isn't here right like beside me now, he's in the other room making me lunch," he stated carefully, choosing his words.   
  
"Chris you stupid fuck!" was heard from out of nowhere and a hand was seen slapping Chris in the back of the head.   
  
"Ow! Bloody hell! Heero, what was that for?" Chris chided to the man next to him.   
  
"Stop talking about me! And just terminate the damn connection already," Heero shouted at him, his face finally coming into view on the screen.   
  
Half the people on the other side gasped. "Heero! You're alive!" Duo declared.  
  
Heero looked at him and smiled, "Well no shit Sherlock. You seriously think I died? That wasn't even my Gundam that blew up on the beach! It was a new suit called a Scorpio. There were more after that one, and I didn't want to lead them back to the Sanq Kingdom and Relena, so I went off in the other direction. I thought you saw me when you yelled 'no' but I guess the explosion hid me pretty well. Waitaminute. You all thought I was dead? No wonder Relena nearly fainted when she saw me," he looked down in thought. "Well, I gotta go, well talk later when this is all over."  
  
He was about to terminate the connection but Zechs jumped in, "Yuy! Who is behind this? Is it David Gibson?" he asked holding up the picture they found in Heero's desk.  
  
"You were snooping in my office?" he asked. Heero then put a hand on his chest mockingly. "I'm hurt. But seriously yes, it is Gibson. And with how poor the security is on that base, we should be rid of him soon," He said looking at Chris who in turn nodded. "Don't worry about Relena, I wouldn't hurt her. Gotta go," he paused in thought. He smirked and added. "Relena's waiting for me, oh yeah and what I said before, I meant I wouldn't hurt her intentionally."   
  
"Yuy!"   
  
He terminated the connection.  
  
* * *  
  
Did ya know if you just sit down and write whatever comes into your head, you can write a chapter really quick? This only took me about an hour and a half. I just love Sundays.   
I'll have the next chapter up soon, I just have to think about what I'm gonna write in it.  
Well, ja!  
  
Angel Yuy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Part VII: Revenge Sweet Revenge

~*The Greatest Loss*~  
Part VII: Revenge Sweet Revenge  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; I leave that to Sotsu Agency Sunrise ANB.  
  
* * *  
  
"That BASTARD! I am going to kill him. If he even touches Relena, I swear, even if I never see him again, he will be DEAD!" a very angry and upset Zechs paced across the room ranting and raving. Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, he fell backwards down in a chair. The others watched his outburst and most, if not all of them, were a little bit frightened. Deep down they were anyways, being Gundam Pilots and all, they wouldn't let it show, except for Duo; he was trying to keep himself from laughing. He knew that he had to hold it in or he would feel the wrath of Zechs Merquise; something no one wanted. Zechs got back up and walked out of the room in a mess of cusses and mutterings.   
  
As soon as he was out of the room, Duo cracked and started laughing as he fell on the couch. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I always laugh when I'm yelled at or some one is yelling." The others sweatdropped and some sighed. "I know that it's not funny," he paused. "Well, actually yeah, it is. Heh, you know how Zechs is. But anyways, we all know that Relena is safe if she is with Heero, right? I mean after all-"  
  
"Noin, Have you heard anything about these Scorpios?" Trowa asked, cutting into Duo's ramblings who in turn just humphed and looked away. Trowa just smirked.  
  
"No Trowa, I haven't. The Preventers haven't heard anything about any new mobile suits or organizations or anything," She paused to think about the recent events at the Preventer's headquarters. "I wonder where they came from. You think David Gibson is in charge?" she asked as Duo stood back up.   
  
"I wonder," Quatre started. "You would think that they would have a little more problem getting Relena out of there, and considering she hasn't really been gone that long, I wonder if they had more to do with it than just rescuing her," Quatre looked at the floor and further debated his theory with himself.  
  
"That is a good point Quatre." Everyone turned to the doorway to see Zechs enter. He had changed from his khakis and black long-sleeved shirt into his military uniform. Everyone gave him questioning looks as he went to get his boots from near the door. "What? Is there a problem I'm not aware of?" he asked them all, referring to their looks.   
  
"Um, yeah. Where exactly are you going Zechs?" WuFei asked him, knowing he was speaking for all of them. Zechs was still bustling about getting things ready. He ran upstairs and came back down with a small bag close to two minutes later. "Zechs?"  
  
"I'm going to get Relena."  
  
"Away from Gibson?" Duo asked slowly and curiously.  
  
"Away from Yuy." Zechs opened the door, stepped outside with his things, and closed it behind him.  
* * *  
Heero walked past Chris and across the room. He walked through another small room that didn't hold much; it was just a few chairs, a table and the staircase to the upstairs. He walked up the stairs and down the corridor that led to another dozen rooms. He walked past them, and went into his room. He changed into clothes he could sleep in, which consisted of just baggy pajama pants. He lay in bed, thinking about today's events. After that, he tried to fall asleep, but seemed to fail at that. He lay in bed for another twenty minutes, and during that time; he had heard Chris retire to his own room. He finally decided to get up and waste some of his extra energy by walking through the halls.   
  
He climbed out of bed, walked across the room, opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. He thought about where to go, and decided just where ever he ended up going would be fine. He started down the corridor, but stopped as he reached one room. His mind changed its destination. He knocked softly twice. No response. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. Relena was still lying asleep on the bed. He walked in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it until he heard it click shut. He walked over to the foot of the bed and watched Relena sleep. Almost five minutes later, Heero walked over to the window.   
  
It had begun to rain. It started to fall softly at first, but now it came harder and it made a small plunking sound against the window. He sat down on the window seat and watched the lightning in the distance, flashing in crazed lines as it made it's way towards the area they were in. He heard a rustling noise and turned his head towards the source. Relena was sitting up in the bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the clock-11:20. Thunder stuck and lightning flashed through the sky and lit the room. As the light flashed across the floor, Relena saw the silhouette of an entity sitting near the window. She looked over and saw Heero watching the storm that had finally found its way there. The thunder boomed again and Relena jumped slightly. Heero, whom noticed this, smirked and let a small laugh out. Relena looked to him in question, but he just smirked at her and looked back out the window.   
  
She walked over to him and joined him on the seat. They continued to watch the storm, but Heero became distracted and thought it better to watch Relena instead. That didn't last too long because Relena had had a similar idea. Their gazes met and they both quickly looked to the window. They continued to watch the storm once more, stealing quick looks at the other occasionally.  
  
Growing tired, but not really noticing it, Heero fell asleep leaning against the wall. Relena, who was also now tired, didn't want to go back to bed and leave Heero's side. She turned her head to look at him and realized he was asleep. She hadn't really thought about it before, but she now realized, also, what he was wearing. The room was rather cold and she went over to the bed and grabbed a blanket, brought it over to the window, and placed it on the sleeping form. She stared at him, thinking how great it was that he's okay and that she doesn't have to worry about him being gone anymore. She carefully used her middle and forefinger to move a strand of hair from his face. He twitched and she swiftly pulled her hand back.   
  
Confirming that he was still asleep, she went back to the bed and crawled in. she pulled the covers up and fell asleep as she watched the body's chest rise and fall with its breathing in the window. She smiled softly and let her self succumb into sleep. The room was dark and silent; the only noises heard were Heero and Relena's breathing, the rain hitting the window, and the thunder crashing in the dark sky.  
* * *  
"That man is crazy if he thinks he can just take her and get out of here like that without having any more troubles than a few military jeeps chasing him down. I will catch him and get my beloved back. He may have one this battle, but the war will be mine!" the man ran out of the room and down the hall into another room that held Mobile Suits. He ran up to a suit and climbed in. "This suit should take care of him. So what if he is a Gundam pilot? He doesn't even have a Gundam! None of them do! But, I do..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I have to honestly say that I think he lost it."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean Duo?"  
  
"Hey, don't get mad Noin. I just think that he snapped"  
  
"Duo! Milliardo is just worried about his sister," Quatre commented.  
  
"So? We've been worried about her too. And we've been worried about Heero who had supposedly been dead-"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you!" WuFei pointed out as he interrupted Duo.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," he snapped back sarcastically. "How was I to know that it was another type of MS? I didn't see it before I turned around. So I'm SORRY! I made a mistake, my bad." Duo walked over and sat down on the couch next to Trowa. "Have anything to say Jabber Jaw?" giving Trowa a mocking look. Trowa just glared back. Duo just turned his head away nodding to himself.   
  
"Duo, we don't blame you," Quatre started. "We can't blame anyone. It was all just a big misunderstanding. And we shouldn't think poorly of Milliardo either. He doesn't trust Heero because he doesn't know him as well as we do," Quatre continued, slowing on the last few words thinking it over again.   
  
"Heero didn't really help the situations with his little comments either. It's no wonder Zechs is so worried about Relena now," Noin submitted to the conversation.  
  
"You think we should help Zechs look for Relena?" Duo asked. No one answered. "I wonder where he went anyways," he said as he looked out the window. "Ooh, he had bad timing, it's starting to rain."  
  
* * *  
  
Just great! He thought to himself. It's raining. I'm going to be soaked by the time I get there now. He was heading towards the Preventer's headquarters. He needed some information on David Gibson. He arrived at the building and went straight to his office. He sat at his computer and entered a search for Gibson. No results showed except that he was deceased over three years ago. He continued searching for things that might help him find Yuy and Relena. After a good three-hour search, and little useful results, he left his bag on his desk. Growing tired, he decided to go back to the manor.   
  
On his way back, he took a different road, one that would get him home quicker. He passed by an abandoned warehouse. He paused and looked at it for a while, he couldn't figure out why it was abandoned; it was only built last year and still in pretty good condition. Suddenly, a huge crash of thunder sounded and it seemed to make everything shake. He saw a figure move in one of the upstairs windows. Trying to focus his eyes on the figure through the rain, he shielded his eyes with his left hand. He gasped. "Yuy." He stared up at the window, watching Yuy watch him. He saw someone behind him but only for a second. "Relena?" Then he decided that he had to go get her so he headed up to the door to get Relena.   
  
* * *  
  
He awoke to a huge crash of thunder that made the walls shake. He jolted upright and looked around the room. He was still in Relena's room. He looked over to see her sitting up in bed. "You all right?" he asked when she saw him. She nodded back to him sleepily. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked out the window to see that the rain had gotten worse and there was someone standing out in the driveway. He squinted through the distorted clearness of the rain-streaked window to see who it was out there. "Damn! It's Zechs." Relena flinched. "Zechs, he's here. How the hell did he know?"  
  
"Heero?" she stood up and walked over to him. He turned to see her and stuck out his arm and pulled her up behind him out of view of the window. "What's going on? Did you say Milliardo was out there?" He nodded, still watching Zechs carefully. "Well what is he doing?"   
  
"Shit, he's walking up here. We gotta go. He can't find us," he said turning to look at Relena's face. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. He walked over to Chris' door and knocked twice. He answered after a minute.   
  
"Hmm? What's is it?" he asked groggily.  
  
"We have to go. We've been found."  
  
"Screw that. I'm going to bed," and then he shut the door and they heard it lock and he went back to bed.   
  
"Shit. He won't know where we are, he can't tell Zechs anything." He led her down the hall and into another room and closed the door just as Zechs walked by. Zechs made his way upstairs to where he thought that room was. He went in and no one was there but the bed was still warm from who ever was. He left that room and went back downstairs.   
  
While he was in the room though, Heero and Relena made it downstairs and out the back door to the garage where his car was. Zechs search all of the rooms in the building, when he came to the locked door, he knocked and heard 'go away' so he kicked down the door and demanded to know what was done with Relena and where they went. Chris didn't know so Zechs stormed out and as he got down stairs he heard a car start so he ran out he front door and stood in front of the driveway so that Heero and Relena couldn't leave. "We're fucked."   
  
Relena looked at Heero. "Why can't we be with Milliardo?"  
  
"We shouldn't... I mean... we..."  
  
"Heero? Let's just give in, the only thing he wants is me back and to get rid of this Gibson guy," Relena stated.  
  
Heero gave her a sly look. Then he looked away at Zechs, then to the floor of the car. "He's gonna kill me ya know."  
  
"Wha? My brother? No, no he won't. Just tell him that you and Chris saved me from Gibson and-"Heero shook his head, "Why not?"  
  
"He knows something you don't."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That Chris and I were working for Gibson..."  
  
* * *  
  
Where are my men? He asked himself. They were supposed to meet me here two hours ago. If they don't come soon, they won't be able to go anywhere but six feet under. He stormed from the little shack he was in out onto the porch to wait for his men to come. Those imbeciles! I will destroy them myself! They better bring me my prisoner-no, my beloved- soon. He walked back into the shack and sat down on an old dusty chair. He waited the rest of the day for them to come but they never did.   
  
"They will pay for their treachery. They will pay with their lives!" he said as he ran from the shack out into the woods. He ran along the narrow path dodging tree branched that hung like dead arms reaching out to grab him and jumping over bushes that threatened to tear at his feet. He swerved back and forth avoiding trees as best as he could. Then he reached his destination. His Gundam sat before him, towering up to the height of the large trees that surrounded it. "It's time to go now, Nombre." He climbed up into his Gundam and took off in the direction of the Sanq Kingdom. "I will get her back. And I swear that all who oppose me will get what is coming to them.  
* * *  
  
"I don't see what the big problem is Milliardo," Relena started.  
  
"Well that is clear to me! Hanging around with Yuy? Have you gone mad?" Zechs shouted having another fit.   
  
"Zechs, calm down. She's safe now, and nothing happened to her," Noin said trying to calm him down.  
  
"I know that, and I am thankful for that but I am NOT thanking Yuy," he glared at Heero who glared right back. Heero sat on the couch next to Relena, Duo on the other side of her. Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei were on another couch and Noin sat in a chair on the other side of Quatre. Zechs stood, pacing around the room. Zechs walked behind the couch and around to the chair Noin was in and put his hand on the back of it. "Traitor."  
  
Heero bolted up from the couch. "Traitor?" he shouted. "On what grounds?" he asked walking over to make himself opposite of Zechs. He turned and glared. "Let me guess. Kidnapping the poor princess? Turning her over to the enemy? Um, let's see what else. Could it be based on the fact that I was working for Mr. Gibson? Or could it be that I was undercover working for him so I could find out what his dealing have been since he faked his death three years ago?" he put his hands up, arms' length away in front of his face. " Or or wait, no I got it." He clapped his hands together. "You're still mad that I'm not dead. When you thought I was, you were happy that you wouldn't have to worry about me being around so that I wouldn't be near Relena. And so then you wouldn't have to worry about me being around because, us being the worst of enemies, you wouldn't have to kill me yourself and then have Relena mad at you." He stopped and watched Zechs for any reactions to his declaration. "Or we could go back to the 'me working for David Gibson' thing," Heero said mockingly to Zechs.  
  
Zechs snapped, he lunged at Heero, knocking him to the ground. They went into an all out rumble. Quatre was yelling 'Stop it! Stop fighting! Guys knock it off!' and Noin tried to help WuFei pull the two apart but they were both knocked back when Heero pushed Zechs with his feet and he flew back into them. Trowa stood by silently with Relena watching the two fight each other with a slight smirk; Relena just stared in horror. Duo was sending catcalls and yelling 'Go Heero! Punch him! Yeah go! Yeah! Sweet hit! Ooh that had to hurt! Yeah! Ow! That looked bad! Oh block! Punch him! Punch him!' Heero just yelled, "Duo! Shut the fuck up!"  
  
* * *  
  
So, how was it? I've been typing for the last four hours. On this and my statements of faith for my confirmation class. Well, I'll have the next chapter out probably near this same time. Please review and thanks for reading.  
Angel Yuy 


	8. Part VIII: The Fight of the Century

The Greatest Loss

Part VIII: The Fight of the Century

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. The story was written for enjoyment purposes

* * *

The fight went on with fists, feet, and bodies flying around wildly. They heard a crunch as Zechs Merquise punched Heero's jaw, and again as Heero hit the floor. Zechs attacked, not allowing Heero to even move. He started punching him in the stomach and didn't let up until he saw Heero cough up blood. He took a step back and allowed Heero to get up. He got up and staggered as he took a step back. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, the other holding his stomach. "Had enough?" Zechs asked mockingly.

"Not until you bleed!" Heero Yuy shouted the last part as he threw his arm into Zechs face. Zechs turned back to Heero to show the damage. He spit out some blood, along with a tooth. They both stood in silence as they took in what they had done so far. Faces bloodied and bruised, cut and swelling. Clothes, ripped and torn, dyed a deep red from dripping blood. They stood straight and readied themselves for the next round. 

Relena objected. "Stop fighting! Milliardo! Heero! Knock it off!" She yelled at them. 

"Yeah, I'll knock his head off!" anger growing eminent in his voice, Zechs hurled himself at Heero and they both fell to the floor. 

"KICK HIM IN THE NUTS! HEERO! KICK HIM IN THE NUTS!" Duo Maxwell chanted, thrusting his arms up and down for emphasis on the words. "KICK HIM IN THE NUTS! KICK HIM IN THE NUTS!"

"Will someone please shut him up?" Milliardo shouted as he continued his struggle with Heero. No one did anything to fulfill the man's request and Duo continued his chants, yells and catcalls. Sensing that nothing would be done, Zechs took matters into his own hands once again and hurled Heero at Duo knocking him over and silencing him. 

"Ow, sonofabitch. That hurt you dumb fuck!" Duo yelled at Zechs as he was beginning to stand now that Heero had gotten off of him. 

Heero lunged at Zechs knocking him off his feet. The battle continued for another 20 minutes or so, until Heero punched Zechs hard in the stomach, and jumped to his feet, standing a good six feet from the now standing Zechs. WuFei and Trowa jumped Zechs while Duo and Quatre jumped Heero, Noin jumped in too; the two guys couldn't quite handle Heero. The fight was stopped and Relena stood between them now. He looked first to her brother, then to Heero, then back to her brother. "Milliardo," she started, but came to a loss of words. She turned to look at Heero, but took a double take when she looked out the window. Her eyes went wide and everyone loosened their grips in confusion. Heero was the first to pull away, Zechs right after, and both ran over to Relena's side, all this happened in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" her brother asked, not taking his time first to look out the window as Heero had and already pulled his gun and was aimed at the window; he stepped in front of Relena to shield her body with his. Zech's gaze went to Heero and then to the window. He too, then pulled his gun and the others joined him, pulling their guns, all focused at the same target. "How the hell did Gibson get here? Where is security? Someone go check it out!" The others all ran off to cover the different posts to see what went wrong and where.

"It's too late to worry about that now, Zechs," Heero chided as the others left, but none heard in their hurries.

"Oh shut up you jackass!" he shouted as he turned his attention, and gun, towards Heero. 

Gibson took this opportunity to charge towards the window, pulling out his gun, and firing as he leaped through the window. Through sounds of shattering glass and Relena's scream, you could hear the sound of two gunshots going off. Two bodies fell to the floor. Relena stood still, in front of her stood David Gibson. 

The others split up raced to the guards' posts to see what had caused the fail in security. They all found their answers as soon as they entered the posts. The bodies of the guards lay in crumpled piles on the floor surrounded by their own blood. They had not been shot, but brutally mutilated such horrid ways that the sight was hard to look at for even a short while. Some had been slashed through the throat and now drenched in blood; some had been stabbed repeatedly, even after death; some had been cut across the belly, their insides now on the out. One in particular stood out from the others-Chris. He had been hung over a beam in one of the posts. His throat was slashed, and his arms broken in numerous places. He had no doubt been tortured before he was hung and slashed. They others feared the worst for their friends back in the living room. After rejoining outside the main post, all but Duo headed back to the living room. 

Duo had searched the post where Chris was found. He felt sick, and had to step out of the room- the stench of death and blood too great. As he was recovering, he heard the gunshots and darted as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached the living room, the sight before him overwhelming.

Duo ran into the room and watched as Gibson grabbed Relena and pulled her to him and held the gun to her head. Relena screamed again and Duo took a second to look around the room at the damage that had been done, both Zechs and Heero lay on the floor near each other in a pool of blood. Oh God no, he thought. He looked at Gibson and the struggling Relena. "I can't believe you people thought that I wouldn't get my beloved back. You obviously don't understand that her and I were meant to be together. He," he motioned to Heero, " has taken her from me once, he paid his price for that and his betrayal to me. The other one, Chris, is also dead." He tightened his grip around Relena as she tried once again to get away. "You try that again and you'll be dead, bitch!" he shouted in Relena's ear, which only resulted in a wince from her.

The others finally came to the room, stopping in the doorway. They scanned the room and saw Heero and Zechs on the floor, and Relena in Gibson's clutches. Duo gave them a quick look and nodded as if confirming their presence. "Woah, hold on a minute. First of all, if you kill her, I'm gonna kill you. And second, if you kill her, you won't be able to be with her now will you?" Duo questioned, turning his attention back to Gibson. 'Trying to get him to spare Relena's life may be easier than I thought. This guy is a total nut!'

He could see Gibson looking down, debating with himself. He looked over to Heero and Zechs, and he watched silently as Heero raised himself to one knee and aimed his gun at Gibson. He gave a steady look to Duo, who nodded softly in return. He checked Relena out with his eyes to see if she had been injured. She hadn't but he noticed Gibson had a shot wound in his left leg, near Heero. He got Heero's gaze and motioned for him to look towards Gibson's leg. Heero knew he hadn't missed. Duo wanted to be sure about Relena so, silently, he asked, "Hey Relena, you ok?" She nodded back to him. "Ok, just do one thing quick okay?" he mouthed out to her so he wouldn't call Gibson's attention. She gave him a small smile to show she was willing. He nodded, and then mimicked his movements from during the fight. "Kick him in the nuts!" he mouthed. She understood and jerked forward slightly, Gibson momentarily lost his grip and Relena brought her foot up behind her and nailed him dead on, she fell forward and Duo caught her. The others ran in as Gibson doubled over in pain. Heero fired his gun and Gibson fell to the floor in a heap with a loud thud. Relena lurched from Duo's arms to Heero. She started crying as she stayed kneeling, with Heero next to her brother. Zechs had been shot in the chest, his heart pierced, and now dead. Heero wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as she cried for her brother, for him, and for all that happened. 

The funeral for Zechs was held five days later. Heero, Relena, Noin, Quatre, WuFei, Duo and Trowa all attended and were pretty much the only ones there, save a couple of close family friends such as Pagan. The service was wonderful; Milliardo would have liked it, Relena thought. It has been a week now since the funeral, and Relena has been hidden away in her room. Noin has been solitaire also, but at least she still eats. The pilots roam around the house, grieving in their own ways. Remembering old battles and how brave and strong Zechs was. Heero realized that Zechs wasn't that bad, to others. He still hated Heero, but for why will never be known now. He was glad, though, that he got to have one last good fight with the man. 

Today seemed sadder than other days, everyone seemed gloomy and depressed. The whole day so far had been silent and no one had spoken, not even at lunch. It was around six-thirty that evening that Heero decided to go check on Relena, whom he hadn't seen for over twenty-four hours now. He walked to her door and knocked softly. He heard a muffled 'go away' and smiled slightly as he thought, well at least she's still alive. He knocked again and another muffled 'go away' was heard. He knocked one last time; this time accompanied it with an "It's me, Heero." Inside the room, Relena sighed in relief. Good, I wanted to see Heero, she thought. She couldn't find the strength to get out of bed and go to the door so she called for him to come in. he opened the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. He stepped in and closed the door. "You okay Relena?" he asked as he walked over to her bed. She rolled over off her side and onto her back and sat up shakily as she looked at Heero. He saw her and his face softened. She seemed so ghostly, her skin was so pale, and she seemed so thin. "You hungry?" She shook her head no. "Well, I'm sorry that you're not hungry, but I'm taking you downstairs anyways," he said matter-of-factly. She smiled sadly looked down at the floor. Heero came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are your ribs?" she asked, referring to when Zechs and he fought.

"Huh? Oh, fine. I've had worse," he said proudly.

She smiled softly as she looked at his eyes. "Do I really look that bad?" she asked, sensing the origin of the sadness in his eyes. He couldn't find a way to nicely say that she looked like the undead so he turned his face away and nodded slowly. "Oh. Well, I don't feel that bad I guess because you look like shit, too." He let out a small laugh. His face had healed well in the last week, his stitches were still there, but the little cuts and swelling had diminished. She smiled, as did he, at her comment. 

"Well, I suppose looking like your alive and semi-well is better than looking like the undead, ne?" he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her blush, "well now we know that you're not dead. You actually look a little more fleshy." This caused her cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red. "And, as long as you're alive, you should eat so you stay that way, " he commented, trying to persuade her to come eat with him and the others. 

"I'll eat, but only if I can make it downstairs," she said softly.

Heero smirked. "I'll help you." She smiled her thanks and he pulled her up off the bed. He led her out of the room and downstairs, catching her when she was about to fall more than once.

They all gathered around the table and some talked about little things, asking how people where, and Duo who tried to lighten things up a bit made a crack about Heero's face which ended up in a chase around the house, finally ending when Heero caught Duo in the hallway outside the dinning room. The others had gathered in the doorway to watch. "Take it back," Heero commanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Heero! I take it back! Now let me up!" Duo pleaded and grabbed his side when Heero removed his knee that was lodged in Duo's side. 

They all went back to the table, a little more lively now, and made small talk about things. They talked about Gibson's Gundam, Nombre, and that it had gone missing from the base, they talked about Chris, and a little about Milliardo. But their discussion came back to the Gundam Nombre. "If we don't have our Gundams anymore, what will we do if this Gundam becomes a threat to us?" Quatre asked. 

"Maybe we could create another Gundam to fight it?" Noin suggested. " I mean, after Heero disappeared, you destroyed your Gundams for a second time."

"Why not one for each of you?" Relena commented, which received strange glances from the others. 

"Why are you agreeing with us? If we make Gundams, won't we be causing a problem? We could even end up starting another war," WuFei chided.

"But we have to stop it don't we? I mean if it becomes a threat. And if we only have one Gundam, what if it gets destroyed? Then we'll be fucked, we'll have no reinforcements and you all know how long it takes to create a Gundam anyway," Relena said, challenging WuFei at first. 

Everyone was silent, until Heero spoke up on the matter. "Destroying our Gundams may not have been a good idea, but I'm the only one who had the right idea." Every one gave him either a questioning or confused look. He continued, "Although Wing Zero was practically destroyed when I blew open Mariemaya's base, it wasn't as bad as your guys' were. After I left, I salvaged Zero, and rebuilt it, as you probably all know. But I still have it, hidden away, ready for if it's needed."

"Heero!" the shout came from a few, in anger, astonishment, and disbelief. "How could you pose that threat to the peace between, between everyone?" Relena asked him. She looked hurt.

Heero gave a funny look at her for her sudden change of heart about the Gundams. "Just after the Mariemaya incident was over, I had already heard about this Gibson guy. I thought that it would be best to keep Wing Zero around for a while after this war was over."

"Heero," it was Trowa. "Have you made modifications to Wing Zero?"

"Yeah, I have. Stronger than ever now."

"Hey, then that means you could go destroy Gibson's Gundam as soon as we find it right, Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded. "You may not need any help from us if Wing Zero is more powerful than before, considering it was the most powerful Gundam ever made."

"True, true."

"Hey! That reminds me! Anybody want a beer?" Duo asked. "Besides me?" They all complied, except for Quatre, who asked for a wine cooler.

"I'll be right back," Duo went to the kitchen, and came back with six beers and a wine cooler. "Enjoy!"

"Okay, back on track now. Heero, where is Wing Zero?" WuFei asked.

"Out back." They all looked at each other, trying to decipher Heero's words. 

"Out back? You mean in the back yard out back?" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded, "Well, somewhat yeah."

They all stood up, save Heero and Relena, and went outside to find Wing Zero. After they all left Relena asked, "Heero, is it really outside?"

Heero nodded, "Well, outside and underground."

"In the old hangar where Milliardo used to keep suits sometimes?"

"Yeah, do they know about that?" she shook her head no. "Better go show them before they blow a nut." He took Relena's hand and pulled her up from the chair. He led her outside to where the others where. 

"Heero! Where the hell is it?" Duo shouted to him. Heero walked over to a small building that could in no way hold a Gundam, and opened a control box that opened up the hangar. The ground shook and everyone ran over to where Heero was. The ground opened and revealed the hangar's location.

"Oh, down there." Noin, realizing how stupid she felt that she had forgotten the hangar, had said.

"Everyone, the new and improved, Wing Gundam Zero."

Angel Yuy 


	9. Part IX: Intorducing: Neo-Zero

~*The Greatest Loss*~  
Part IX: Introducing:Neo-Zero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; I leave that to Sotsu Agency Sunrise ANB  
  
* * *  
Wing Zero arouse from the ground and into view of the people who came to see it. The elevator stopped at ground level and Wing Zero stood towering over them all. This one looked completely different from the old one. Wing Zero was now completely black, save the hands, shins, and markings on the chest and head. The eyes glowed bright neon green. This Gundam had some of the same weapons as the older one, but a few new ones also. It still had the two Beam Sabers, the Buster Rifle, two 40 mm Machine Cannons, two 20 mm Vulcan head guns, and the large shield for toe-to-toe battle. Now, it also had heat seeking missiles hidden within the chest cavity right above the waist, a large Army Knife was implanted in the left wrist, highly receptive sensors, and along with the ability to turn into the jet, it also is capable of high-quality underwater travel. This Gundam, now known as the Gundam Neo-Zero, was clearly twice as powerful as Wing Zero had been. Neo-Zero stood 55 feet 6 inches tall, and weighed roughly 7.8 tons. Therefore easily making this the most powerful mobile suit ever created.  
  
Everyone walked up to the Gundam, Heero trailing behind, and started to look it over. Trowa Barton was the first to go up to the cockpit. Once up there, Trowa sat inside and looked at the new controls. Heero came up and sat in front of Trowa. "How do you like it? I tried to adapt the controls so that is practically effortless to control all of the modifications. Just as easy as before."  
  
Trowa sat, working the controls as Heero talked. He nodded in silent approval. "Hey Trowa! Come here! You gotta see this!" Quatre shouted from on the ground. Heero moved and Trowa jumped down to join the others who were standing nearly twenty yards in front of it. Once there, when asked, Quatre pointed to Neo-Zero's head. Trowa joined their gazes to see what was up.   
  
The eyes of Neo-Zero that were once bright neon green had now turned into a hellish, indistinct color of deep red. They look as if evil, and the Gundam seemed to morph itself as if preparing itself for something. Neo-Zero warned Heero, who was sitting on the frame of the ledge in the entrance, that something was coming. He jumped up onto his feet, "Everyone! Get back into the house!" Heero climbed into Neo-Zero, and activated it. Under Heero's guidance, Neo-Zero shot straight up into the air with speed faster than the Tallgeese had. Heero had adjusted quicker than Zechs had, and to a faster speed. Heero searched the screens and found where his target was. He looked down and saw the others watching him and the other suit coming. He shouted to them to get back into the house again, this time they listened and did so, some with slight hesitation. He looked back to his rival. He didn't want the fight to happen near the manor so he flew towards the other suit to meet it somewhat half way. With Neo-Zero's speed though, he met it close enough to halfway. Once it was close enough to see it clearly, a thought shot into his mind: That's Gibson's Gundam.   
  
Heero prepared Neo-Zero for combat. The other Gundam, Nombre, stopped a hundred yards in front of him. His face appeared inside Neo-Zero on the front screen. Heero's eyes went wide. "Hello Mister Yuy."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the house, the others were worried about Heero, but the still followed his orders and stayed inside. What could they do anyway? They don't have suits to help fight, especially against another powerful Gundam. Neo-Zero should be able to handle him okay, mainly because Heero Yuy is it's pilot. These were the thoughts of everyone as they walked through the rubble in the living room. The week had been busy and no one felt like doing much, the staff didn't either therefore they still hadn't cleared it up yet. They brought Gibson's body to the coroner after they had Zechs, and still hadn't received any news, and it was anxiously awaited news.   
  
They were all sitting down on the couch when they received a phone call. Relena answered it; it was the coroner. "Hello, is this Relina Peacecart?" a very ditzy sounding voice came through the receiver.  
  
"I am Relena Peacecraft, yes."   
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to do the autopsy on Mr. David Gibson, but it has been completed now. Although most things were normal, we found a small contraption in the roof of his mouth, and his bone structure didn't match up correctly with previous x-rays that we had recovered from his hospital records from St. Johns. Another very strange thing we found was that according to his past records, Mr. Gibson has a -B blood type. But when I performed the autopsy, I found +A blood in his system. I further checked his fingerprints on some suspicions that I had received from my boss. I couldn't believe it but they weren't Mr. Gibson's fingerprints! They belonged to a one Mr. Kyle Maddox. How did Mr. Gibson come into possession of Mr. Maddox's fingerprints and blood type? How odd. How on Earth do you explain this? I still have to write out my report and I have no clue on what I should do. I mean, how often does it happen that someone looks like someone else, but has only a few characteristics of it and I can't understand"  
  
"Woah! Shut up for a second! You said the fingerprints belong to Kyle Maddox?" Relena responded as soon as she realized what the hell was going on and could cut into the woman's ramblings.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Did you ever stop and think that it may actually BE Mr. Kyle Maddox's body?"  
  
"Ya know it just might be."  
  
"Are you a blonde?" Relena asked very frustrated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Natural?"  
  
"Ah huh!"   
  
"Mou!" and with that Relena hung up the phone and turned around to tell the news. "Everyone, I think Heero's in danger." Everyone replied with odd looks. "That was the coroner. It wasn't even David Gibson that was here, it was a man named Kyle Maddox."  
  
"If the man that died was Maddox, then that means Gibson is fighting Heero as we speak," WuFei said, mostly just saying his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Oh God, he's in deep shit now," Noin replied.  
  
"You think he'll find out?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I hope so," Relena answered. "If he doesn't he may be skrewed."  
  
"I pray he does find out. David Gibson is not a person that should be messed with." Trowa complied.  
  
"That's true, but I bet Heero can still beat him with the Neo-Zero," WuFei said.  
  
* * *  
"David Gibson, you son of a bitch. You're supposed to be dead," Heero said angrily, realizing he wasn't avenging the death of Zechs by killing this man- again.  
  
"Yes, it is I. Please, tell me, how it my dear Relena doing? She must be in so much pain right now with the loss of her brother."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, she's fine. I've been taking care of her," Heero replied, noticing that Gibson didn't much like the fact that 'Heero' had been taking care of her.   
  
"Well aren't you just special than? You bastard! If I ever hear that you touch her again I will hunt you down like a dog and slaughter you the same way I killed your friend Chris," Gibson yelled as he charged Nombre at Neo-Zero who quickly moved out of the way. Gibson silently marveled at the speed of this new Gundam. He had thought there were no Gundams left. He decided that he could still take him out, so he drew out Nombre's Beam Saber and prepared for combat.  
  
Heero, slightly shocked at the news of Chris's death, quickly pulled out Neo-Zero's Beam Saber. Why hadn't Duo told me? he thought to himself. He must have known... He snapped back into reality as Nombre took a swipe at Neo-Zero. The attack was quickly dodged and countered and Neo-Zero made contact. There was crackling and sparks as the Beam cut through the left side of Nombre's torso. "What?!? You hit me?!? You will pay dearly for that my friend," Gibson shouted to Heero.  
  
"I am NOT your friend. You killed my friends." A small amount of surprise hit as he realized he considered Zechs a friend. "You are the one who will pay for what you have done." Neo-Zero attacked Nombre with his Beam Saber, making contact in the right arm this time. Nombre attacked back and hit Neo-Zero in the left leg.   
  
"You shouldn't have to worry about your friends anymore, Mr. Yuy. They will all be dead soon enough. Well, except Relena, she will be mine, and I will be her first," Gibson said with a smile. Heero smirked back. "Why are you smiling?" Gibson asked.  
  
"You think that you will be her first? Sorry sir, but she has been tainted," Heero answered with a wry look on his face. Although it was not the truth, Gibson wouldn't know that. "You still gonna fight or just stay there, Pussy?"  
  
"WHAT? Pussy? Oh that's it!" Gibson's face grew angry and the Gundams fought recklessly, causing them both to lose their Beam Sabers. As a result, the two Gundams began to play a small game of mercy.   
  
This was the opportunity Heero had been waiting for. He pushed Neo-Zero forward and as soon as they were close enough, shot out the Army Knife, hitting Nombre in the chest cavity, right above the area in which Gibson himself sat. Gibson countered with the machine guns he had in the chest cavity that was still operational. Neo-Zero flew back and then plowed its way forward through the shower of bullets, pulling the other Beam Saber out. "Oh come on, is this the best you can do?" after receiving an angry look he added. "Bring it on Pussy." Gibson had nothing left to use, he lost his Beam Saber, and his Gundam wasn't even fully developed yet, only about 72%, and didn't have most of his weapons. He hadn't counted on them having a Gundam and therefore hadn't bothered to bring more of his weapons. He saw Neo-Zero charging with its other Beam Saber and new had nothing left to do. He looked down at his left hand, trying to think of something quickly in his panic. Then he saw it. The self-detonation switch. "Good-by my beloved." He pushed the switch. The head, waist, and center of the chest began to glow a bright red, and Heero saw this before Neo-Zero had reached Nombre. Neo-Zero shot straight up once again and watched as the Gundam Nombre exploded, sent a heat-seeking missile into the blast, and then flew back to the Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
* * *   
The semi-agitated people in the house were sitting patently as they awaited the return of the Gundam Neo-Zero and it's pilot. "What the hell can be taking to long? I mean, yeah, battles usually take quite a while, but come on! With how Neo-Zero is built, Gibson's Gundam shouldn't take that long to destroy."  
  
"Duo, calm down. Heero's doing his best. When he's done he'll come back," Noin said trying to calm the braided boy.  
  
Relena stood over by the window, watching, waiting for Heero to come back. Not even aware of the others' bickering. She closed her eyes and sighed. So much has happened these past few months. First she lost Heero, then she was kidnapped, she found Heero, only to be taken away by her brother, she almost died, Heero was almost killed, Gibson supposedly died but it was some guy named Kyle Maddox, then Milliardo died, now Heero is out fighting in a brand new Gundam model that he made from Wing Zero called Neo-Zero. It's faster than the Tallgeese and more powerful than any other mobile suit ever created. What if Heero doesn't win the fight with Gibson? She thought. What will become of me, I lost my brother, and I don't think I'll be able to handle loosing Heero. Again. Oh Heero. Please, defeat that man.  
  
"He's coming!" The other ran over to the window where Relena was. "There he is, look!" she pointed to the object flying in the sky. Relena stepped back from the window and started running to the door to go out and greet him. The others quickly followed her.   
  
They all stood outside as Neo-Zero landed, and deactivated. The door opened and Heero jumped out, landing on the ground with barely any audible sound other than a small grunt on impact. Relena ran as fast as she could to Heero, and once she was there she threw herself into his welcoming arms. The others were jogging up slowly behind and would be there soon. But until then, Relena found this an ideal time to talk to Heero. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said into his ear, since her head was still on his shoulder, leaning on his head. She could feel him smile. "The coroner called, what happened to Gibson?"  
  
"He self-detonated. What did the coroner say?"  
  
"The body that we gave them was of a man named Kyle Maddox. The coroner was a total dumbass though; the last thing she did was check for fingerprints, blood type, and dental records. She said she couldn't understand how on Earth, that Mr. Gibson came into possession of Mr. Maddox's fingerprints and blood type. I just don't get it," Relena said, mimicking the blonde coroner.  
  
The others approached and she reluctantly let Heero go, but he didn't let he go. "Hey Heero, where is Gibson?"  
  
"He self-detonated."   
  
"Did you check to see if he was still there?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo, I'm not like you. And besides, from that explosion, not even I could have lived through it," Heero explained.   
  
"Oh Ha Ha, very funny Yuy. I could so kick your ass," Duo said the last part quietly to himself but Heero heard it.   
  
"Whatever Maxwell."  
* * *  
Okay everybody! This one was shorter by about half a page or so from the others but its okay because this is the end of The Greatest Loss. If I get persuasion I may do some sort of continuation, but that's up to you. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought of it.  
  
~Angel Yuy~ 


End file.
